Los Trágicos Amantes Del Distrito 4
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Solo pensar eso le daba escalofríos, lo de ellos no era real, al menos por parte de Katniss, pero lo de Finnick y Annie si lo había sido. Y lo es aun. No eran los primeros tributos a los que se los apodaba así, "los trágicos amantes". Pero Peeta y Katniss fueron muy revolucionarios, famosos y tenían el éxito que no tuvieron los otros, quienes murieron en la arena.


**Hola a todos, esta historia la subí hace más de un año, y la escribí hace dos, por lo que tenía muchos errores que modificar. Como estoy en proceso de corregir todas las historias, empecé por esta. Así que, a las lectoras de El Otro Lado del Horizonte y de El Diario de Annie, les prometo que cuando llegue a corregirlas, las voy a continuar. Mientras tanto, lean mis nuevas correcciones. **

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games no es mío. Todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. (Menos Finnck Odair, que solo es propiedad intelectual de ella, pero mentalmente es mío. ¡Ehh! ¿No se supone que soy Annie de Odair?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Los trágicos amantes del Distrito Cuatro:<strong>

— ¡Finnick! ¡Finncik! - gritaba una chica castaña que corría a su encuentro.

— ¡Annie! - dijo él, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella lloraba, presa del horror que acababa de vivir, él solamente podía palparle en cabello con cariño.

Finnick, Annie y Mags estaban sentados, agarrados a la silla con nerviosismo. En la puerta había un número cuatro grande en letras doradas, y abajo decía "Cuarto de Control"

Esos eran los cuartos desde donde los mentores veían en los monitores el progreso de sus tributos. Los del Capitolio no solo eran perversos con sus tributos, si no, que lo eran con los mentores, ya que las paredes de los Cuartos de Control eran tan permeables que se podía oír lo que dentro se decían, posibilitando los fraudes. Por suerte para los mentones del 4, tenían a Haymitch de un lado y a Johanna Mason del otro, familiarizados desde hace algunos años, por lo que entre ellos hay compañerismo mutuo.

Finnick miraba perdidamente la pantalla, apretando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, nervioso y angustiado.

Miraba el monitor y veía a los tributos del Distrito Doce: Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, unos pobres niños enamorados. O al menos, uno obvio que Peeta estaba estúpidamente enamorado, tanto para dejar su vida por la de ella, pero Katniss era no era buena actriz.

Los trágicos amantes del distrito Doce…

Solo pensar eso le daba escalofríos, lo de ellos no era real, al menos por parte de Katniss, pero lo de Finnick y Annie si lo había sido. Y lo es aun.

No eran los primeros tributos a los que se los apodaba así, "los trágicos amantes". Pero Peeta y Katniss fueron muy revolucionarios, famosos y tenían el éxito que no tuvieron los otros, quienes murieron en la arena.

En los septuagésimos Juegos Del Hambre, cuando Finnick tenía ya 19 años, le toco ser mentor de su "amiga" Annie Cresta. Y su notable afecto no fue desprevenido.

En la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman, cuando llamaron a Annie, éste no dejo pasar ese detalle.

— Cuéntame Annie, ¿Cómo te llevas con tus mentores? ¿Bien?

— ¡Oh bien! Son muy buenos, y entienden a la perfección lo que estoy pasando. Son como... hermanos mayores.

— Pero no lo son. — Sentencio Caesar. — Es decir, Mags podía serlo, pero Finnick definitivamente no.

— ¿Por qué?

— Oh vamos, que se nos acabara el tiempo, sabemos lo que hay entre ustedes.

— ¡Pero entre nosotros no hay nada mas que una linda amistad!

— En la cosecha nos dimos cuenta de que hay algo un poco más profundo. Presiento que ustedes serán los próximos amantes trágicos...

— Eso es un tontería, ¿Porque tendría que...?

— Annie... eres una chica muy linda, de verdad, fresca, dulce y encantadora, y Finnick es del tipo... protector, de esa clase de hombre que ama mucho, y además es considerado uno de los más lindos de los tributos masculinos que han habido. — Los colores subieron violentamente a su rostro.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Con que si, eh! Al final, ¡no estaba tan errado! ¡Así que tenemos a unos trágicos amantes del Distrito Cuatro! Por suerte para ustedes será mas fácil salir de aquí sanos y salvos.

Y así fue... desde ese momento, Finnick y Annie fueron los trágicos amantes del Distrito Cuatro, ella como tributo, tratando de sobrevivir en un mismo lugar con veintitrés chicos luchando a muerte en una guerra de todos contra todos, y Finnick, luchando desesperadamente del otro lado, encerrado en una habitación con Mags, tratando de mantenerla con vida, tratando de conseguir patrocinadores, pagándoles, inclusive, con su cuerpo.

Mags sabía todo lo que Finnick hacía para mantener con vida a Annie, y lo entendía. Se le encogía el corazón por la pena que le daba verlo llegar todos los días con ojeras en los ojos verdes que recordaban al mar de su distrito, el cabello hecho un desastre, y verlo dormirse mientras miraba desesperado el monitor en busca de avances que lo pusieran más cerca de su Annie.

Esas semanas que duraron los septuagésimos Juegos Del Hambre, fueron un infierno, mas que los suyos. En Los Juegos Del Hambre de Finnick, él se tenía que preocupar por su vida exclusivamente, en cambio, allí tenia que obrar y actuar en favor de Annie, mientras se moría de impotencia deseando pasar del otro lado de la pantalla para sacarla del mal momento que ella también estaba viviendo.

"No te alíes a nadie" Le había dicho Finnick antes de Los Juegos "No quiero que estés expuesta"

Su primer beso fue la última noche, antes de irse a dormir.

— Annie — La llamó, antes de que se metiera en su habitación.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó de espaldas.

— Mírame. — Le pidió él.

— ¿Para que?

— Por favor... mírame, ¿Estás bien? — Annie se dio la vuelta y lo miró, sus ojos vidriosos, su cara acongojada, su nariz roja databan del miedo.

— Annie no…— Lloriqueó Finnick, y se acercó a abrazarla. Ella le correspondió el abrazo y colocó su cabeza en su hombro para llorar. Lloró, lloró y lloró todo lo que necesitaba. Finnick la consolaba, tranquilo y sereno para no ponerla mas nerviosa, por que él estaba peor que ella. Pensar, siquiera, que podía perder una de las únicas personas que más le importaba en este mundo, era como perder una parte de él. Peor aún.

Annie lo miró un segundo.

— Lo siento. Te empapé toda la camisa. — Rió simpáticamente.

— No hay problema, no me importa esta camisa, puedo sacármela y ya. — Bromeó Annie le sonrió apoyando su cabeza en su pecho nuevamente.

— Gracias Finnick. Gracias por todo, se que has hecho muchas cosas por mí en estos días y se que lo seguirás haciendo cuando mañana me vaya a la arena. Gracias. — Y en susurro agregó. — Lo siento.

— Te quiero, Annie. -— Ella parecía estar sorprendida. - Te quiero, y no podría soportar perderte. Voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para sacarte de allí.Y si tuviera que dar mi cabeza por ti lo haría.

— Finnick no seas tonto.

— Te quiero.

— Finnick yo... — Balbuceó, pero se cortó en seco, y cambió sus inatenciones de rechazar su declaración. - Yo también. ¡Yo también, yo también te quiero! Y de verdad.

— Annie, si mueres, no seré capaz de soportarlo.

— No digas eso Finnick. Sabes que es probable que yo muera, pero no dejes que eso te impida seguir con tu vida. Conseguirás un futuro donde podrás enamorarte de una chica maravillosa y...

— No quiero enamorarme. Ya lo estoy.

— Finnick tienes que continuar.

— Te quiero, Annie.

— Basta por favor...

— Te quiero, Annie.

— ¡Sé razonable, por favor! Ni con todo el esfuerzo tuyo y de Mags harás que sobreviva.

— Te amo.

— Finnick. Por favor. — Su preocupación por él era tal que no se dio cuenta en un principio de lo que había dicho Finnick, pero cuando esas dos palabras entraron en su mente, todo el universo se paró.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó atónita.

— Te amo, Annie. Te amo, y te sacaré con vida de aquí, para casarnos y escaparnos juntos, y te juro, que seremos felices para siempre. — Annie lo miraba acongojada.

— Finnick... - Ella calló. Él también. Se miraron un rato hasta que él la besó. La besó y ella no negó ese beso. Éll no era con quien tendría que pelear al día siguiente. Finnick la estaría esperando. Sus labios eran cálidos, llenos de dulzura y comprensión. Llenos de amor e incondicionales. Eras unos labios tan... tan Finnick.

Y ahora, Peeta y Katniss se encontraban en una situación similar, con la pequeña diferencia de que esta vez, solo uno podría vivir... ¿Qué podían hacer?

Aun recordaba como él y Mags habían causado el maremoto... de todos los tributos sabían que Annie era la mejor nadadora. Finnick y Mags usaron trucos sucios. Él se acostó con una Vigilante, ¡Es más! Era la Vigilante Jefa, ella podría causar un maremoto que matara a todos, ¡y que salvara a Annie! ¡A su Annie! ¡Ella vendría a casa con el!

Por supuesto, que no iba a ser un encuentro común. Tuvo que pasar muchas humillaciones y hacer muchas cosas más para que la Vigilante aceptara y finalmente creara lo que sería la victoria de Annie.

Desafortunadamente... Annie había quedado mal, después de ver como un tributo decapitaba frente a ella a su compañero de distrito. Pero no quedó loca, como todo el mundo murmura a sus espaldas, si no que muy asustada, y con recuerdos continuos de su pesadilla en la arena.

Lo único que los mantenía vivos, lo que ellos evocaban para calmar sus pesadillas, para no ahogarse en el miedo, era su primer beso tan espontáneo, hermoso e infantil. Y al despertar comprobaban que el otro siguiera a su lado, sano y salvo. Entonces se dormían tranquilos, porque ellos tenían la confianza, el amor y el apoyo mutuo que les daba valor para superar lo de los trágicos amantes del Distrito Cautro, como hicieron Katniss y Peeta, que vencieron al Capitolio, ellos también lo hicieron.

Ellos también ganaron.


End file.
